Counting Stars
by RockinAwesome
Summary: Read and REVIEW! Bella realizes what Edward needs is a good time, so she finds any way to show him her world. Although, her world is a little unorthodox, Edward finds somthing he would have never otherwise found...
1. Cinnamon Toast Crunch

Apparently I was recognized as one of the popular people in school. I didn't get it. My friends were popular, not me. I'm average. Below average. I'm not…icky, per say, I'm Bella. Bella Swan.

The Cullen's are the popular ones. Goodness, with Alice the head of everything—she practically created at least three new clubs this year—and Edward…whatever he was. Yeah, he's my friend, but…he's…Edward. He is his own adjective.

"Um…Bella?" I heard a voice interrupting my dream of Leo, Brad, and Orlando mixed into this dream guy…on a beach.

Come back…Please. "What?" I grumbled much harsher than I had planned.

"Sorry! I just thought you would want to get a start on the day before it ended. Now, if you want to lay here and get your hair all bent out of shape, then by all means, be my guest, but you're not going out with me." Alice bounded out of her tremendous canopy bed onto the stepstool that assured she made a seamless trip to the ground. I always made fun of her for having to have that little thing, but I wished my bed was tall enough to require one. It wasn't. I could crawl onto that thing while I was on my knees. And it creaked. Lovely.

I liked staying at Alice's house more than my own. That's why I was over there at least three days out of the week. Carlisle and Esme liked me. Jasper was nice, I had no problems. His parents were sick in Texas, so he and Rosalie went on trips back home a lot. This was one of the times Rose was in town, but not Jasper. Emmett hugged me a little too tightly, Rose was…there, with Emmett, but there, and Edward? Well, I considered us friends. I knew what he was like in real life, so it wasn't much to brag about. He had morning breath, messy hair, an attitude, and he liked Cinnamon Toast Crunch; he's human. "Fine. I'm up." I sat upright as Alice ripped open her pink and brown striped suede curtains to reveal what was a sunny day for Forks.

"No," Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me until I got to the edge of her monstrous bed. "Up."

She continued pulling, for she thought I was resisting, but in fact, that was gravity, "This is—"

THUMP! "Alice! I was coming! That resisting, yeah, it was me! I was getting there! Sorry, I don't flutter like you, I, like any typical teenager, take more than thirty seconds to wake up!" I screamed as my head was bent under my crumpled body. I could see under the bed to another case full of shoes.

"So-rry!" She squealed in between laughs.

I tried to correct myself, but my feet had gotten hung in the sheets, and my arms were too busy keeping my body from snapping my neck. Stupid precarious positions. My eyes were beginning to hurt from the rushing fluids. If I wasn't awake six seconds ago, I definitely was now. "Alice? Help?"

"No, the last time I helped you, you yelled at me, so I'm going to sit here and watch." She sat down on a stool in front of the mirror against her bathroom door. One of many, many mirrors. I wondered how someone could stare at themselves so much, but Alice never fit the mold. Maybe that's why she was so recognizable.

"Now? Now of all times, you decide to take a backseat? For goodness sake, you tell me what turns to take when we drive to school! And I go there with you! Now you decide to let go of the control?!" I yelled, making no attempt to hide my bare stomach and strawberry-covered underwear, which were exposed due to my t shirt coming up from the fall.

"Yes. Now. I. Do! So, do it yourself." Alice crossed her arms, satisfied with what she had proved to herself. Even from upside down, she looked perfect. Her spiky hair was still spiked, not as much as usual, but it's like it was…made that way. Without makeup she looked flawless.

I tried contorting myself to get out easier, but that just made the sheets tangle between my legs more. "Alice," I calmed my voice down, so Alice would know this was another one of our morning discussions. We always fought in the morning. "Please, help me. I look like a fool."

She turned her head like she didn't hear me, but I could see her look at me from her peripherals. "Oh, now?"

I had to laugh. This was the same way every morning started. Not with me being all upside down and whatnot, but the arguing. "Yes. Now. Please. I'm getting dizzy, and…wait…is that a…zit?"

Alice jumped out of her seat, bounded over to the bed, jerked the sheets off, jumped on top of me, and pulled my face two inches away from hers. "Where?!"

I ignored the throbbing in my head and looked back to see Alice's bedroom door open and an open-mouthed Emmett and Edward.

Emmett reached to his pocket, where he kept his phone, but Alice stopped him, "You even think about doing that, and those chili pepper boxers you like so much will magically disappear into the shredder. Yeah, I know about them."

Emmett's hand froze on his pocket, "Where are they?" He challenged.

"Second drawer, left side, three down." Her eyes narrowed as I laid there and Alice's hands were still around my cheeks, but one had magically covered my mouth, shushing my soon to come scream. She always told me they could smell fear.

Emmett dropped his hand, "I hate you."

Edward laughed as Emmett walked away in defeat. "I always knew there was something more with you two. Alice! Jasper would be so disappointed, although, he may like it." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and then followed Emmett wherever he went off to sulk to.

Alice rolled off of me, "Wow, that was more of you than they had ever seen. You know, Edward's single."

Alice had been trying to get Edward and I hooked up ever since we had become friends. Twelve years. I remember the first time she suggested that, Edward was sitting in the yard with Emmett and two yellow Tonka trucks. Alice, always being the persistent person she is, walked right up to Edward with the ring that fell out of Edward's Cinnamon Toast Crunch box and pronounced me his wife. Of course she asked me if I liked the ring, and I, having no clue, just being a five year old little girl with Barbie's and jewel crowns, thought it was for me and said yes. Gold painted plastic with a two inch rhinestone in the middle, with a heart painted in the middle. Ultimate bling. I can honestly say I've already been divorced. Edward obviously said no—I had cooties—but Alice already shoved the ring that was two sizes too small onto Edward's ring finger. It took Esme two sticks of butter to get that thing off. Emmett and Alice of course considered it real, so Emmett became an authorized divorce attorney and finally made the divorce official. "No Alice," I shook my head the same way every time we had this conversation, "No."

"Why? You're perfect for each other. Technically you can salvage your marriage if you want to." Alice nodded convincingly.

"No, that took a lot out of me. I don't think I can go through something so devastating again."

"Shut up, Bella."

"No problem."

"Fix your hair, please."

"Yes, Alice."

Carlisle and Esme were out of town for one of Carlisle's hospital conferences. It was in the Caribbean this time, so Esme fake acted like Carlisle was pulling her to go, but she had her bag packed an hour after Carlisle got the call. She knew it was coming soon, so she listened in on the call. Discretely, of course. I think that's where Alice got all her snooping skills. "Cinnamon Toast Crunch again, huh, Edward?"

Edward jerked his recently washed face up from staring intently at the bowl of cereal. "Yeah…?"

"No, don't let me interrupt," I laughed silently to myself.

Alice and Emmett took enough time to get ready, so Edward and I were alone in the cavernous kitchen. Only the island was ever eaten on, unless there was some big party, which wasn't that infrequent, with Alice and Esme. "No, it's fine. I guess." He carefully added the last part.

"So, you coming to my party I am apparently having?"

"You aren't supposed to know about that." Edward took another bite of sugary cereal.

"I saw the invitations under Alice's bed," I chuckled. Alice didn't have enough room for invitations and shoes.

"Oh, I told her she should hide them in a better place, but she said no one would ever think she would put her shoes in jeopardy of paper cuts. Whatever that means."

"It's an Alice thing." We both said in unison. When we couldn't figure out why Alice did the things she did, we said the only thing we could think of.

"What's an Alice thing? Eeww, how can you eat that crap? Do you know what is in there? It'll kill you." Alice recited her usual morning "fun fact" as she pulled out a stool beside me to sit as she peeled a banana. She wore a white, form sitting shirt with a huge purple flower covering the front, and dark skinny jeans with purple heels. If it weren't my shirt, I wouldn't have known it was white at some point. It was my shirt. I bought it and there were no designs, but then Alice had Home Ec and my white shirt is now _her_ white shirt with a flower painted on the front.

"Nothing." Edward chimed in, forgetting the cereal diss.

Alice seemed offended, "Well then, who peed in your Cinnamon Toast Crunch this morning?"

"I did!" Emmett said as he pulled Edward's bowl of cereal out from under his spoon.

"Thanks. I was done." Edward put his spoon down on the counter and threw his napkin away.

"Crap, you were serious. I thought there was some left."

"No, it was my bowl of cereal and I ate it."

"But I wanted some." Emmett pleaded. He seemed too big to plead, but the better you got to know him, the more you realized how squishy he really was.

"Put an ad in the newspaper."

"Put an ad in the newspaper." Emmett mimicked, but in a more whiny and babyish tone.

Edward pushed his chair back in and walked back upstairs "Real mature, Emmett. Way to be the big brother."

"Mature? So eating this is mature? There's an old man in an apron on the front. They should call America's Most Wanted. This man could be a criminal."

By then Edward had already gone up the stairs and walked into his room. The silence didn't ensue for lone before Alice broke in, "Going out with Rose today?"

"No." Emmett lied.

"You're wearing your muscle shirt." Alice pointed out Emmett's blue t shirt that was at least one size too small, and the sleeves came just long enough to cover his shoulders, but short enough to reveal his bulging biceps.

"This old thing? Nah," he flexed where his muscles peeked out of every nook and cranny, "It's just me." He flexed more, pouring the empty bowl of milk into the sink. Edward never liked the bottom of the cereal; I pointed out there was always a pile of cinnamon sugar that was gritty and weird, and it was kind of a turn off.

"Whatever. Bella and I are going out, too." Alice pointed out, like it was a contest of some sort.

"We are?"

Alice shot a wild wide-eyed look at me, "Yes, we are."

"Oh, yeah…um…out. I'm—we---out" I stammered.

Thankfully, Alice interrupted, "Yes, out. We are going out so…we're going. Now." She flipped what was left of her spiky black hair in Emmett's face and yanked me up toward the stairs, leaving my half-eaten bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch lying on the counter.


	2. Hot Guy?

**Thank all one of you for reviewing! Thanks! A lot! Really, I don't want to inconvience you. Please. Just a word or two. Something. Please. I'm not begging. I'm...persuading... Yeah, persuading....**

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice as she dragged me into her Yellow Porsche, which had recently been fixed. She was glad for that, because while it was in the shop I had to take her to school. She hated being seen in public with a piece of machinery older than she was. No, correction, half as old as she was.

"Out."

I stopped before I got in the passenger side door. "Okay, this is out. Woo! That was fun, let's do it again!" I sarcastically said as I crossed my arms.

"Get in."

"But that's in. You want to go out. I'm out." I stood and looked at her through the opened passenger door.

"Now, Bella."

"But, Mommy—"

"Now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused birds to scatter, and little children, six miles away, to cower in the corner.

Not needing to hear more, and for the sake of my own hearing, I got in. "Where are we going, since the driveway isn't considered 'out?'" I put quotation marks in the air after I buckled myself in. If it were up to me, I would have the whole racing protective gear, but Alice says I'm "melodramatic." I'm not melodramatic; I'm trying not to die.

"Somewhere."

"Goodness, Alice, can you tell me? It's not my birthday, so there's no surprise there, so why can't you tell me?"  
"Because."

"Because." I repeated as I turned my face from looking at her, and looked straight ahead.

"Bella, stop asking so many questions."

"I'm not. It's quiet. I haven't said anything for a total of ten seconds."

"Shut up, Bella."

"Wow, that's twice already today."

I didn't mean to say that out loud, and Alice acted like she ignored me again, but I knew she heard me. She always heard me. After that, we had a quiet ride.

"Are you getting me a helmet?" I joked, she was driving fast again.

"No."

"Duct tape?"

Silence.

"Of the camouflage sort?"

Silence and a speed increase.

"Overalls?"

Now a stoplight made Alice slow down and she stopped and looked at me, "Bella, after twelve years, have I ever allowed you to wear…those?" She sneered at the possible mention of the unmentionable.

"Maybe I did when you weren't looking?" I challenged.

Alice's eyes bored into the side of my face as I looked away, unable to face her killer look. "Bella, if you ever—"

"Light's green."

"The mall? Really, this is what you couldn't tell me?" I asked as I groaned getting out of her car/thing with the lowest ground clearance possible. Alice had to have the farthest parking spot in the same county, so as to make sure no one hit her precious car. That's why it was in the shop the last time. A quarter of an inch and the world's coming to an end. I honestly couldn't see it without a magnifying glass.

"Yes, Bella, because if I told you, then you would whine and say you wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's or something."

We walked the half-mile to the front door entrance to the massive mall of Seattle. I should have known from the extended car trip. But, Alice could have gone to Cuba for the finest coffee ice cream. "That was one time, Alice, and they had free pizza in my defense."

"I don't care, Bella. That kid got sauce on my Louis Vuitton." she growled.

I remembered the blond kid with freckles who spilled alfredo sauce on Alice's pocketbook when he tried playing whack-a-mole and eating. "You can never have kids."

"Look! Sale!" Alice chirped over the droves of people who had realized the sale, too.

I had never seen so many people congregate in one food court at a time, but Alice was right at home. "Alice, I'm claustrophobic. There are too many people." I tried to convince her, but the pink purse in Macy's caught her attention more than any person ever could.

Crap, I'm doomed.

"Bella, look at this! Do you think it fits? Of course, I'll try it on! Stay there! No, find you something! Oh, my God, that looks great!" was all I heard the entire time. I had fun, I'll admit, but it was a rush. It was a heck of a sale, I'll give her that. We saved more than we spent.

We had to make a stop at the food court—I had to refuel, not Alice, though, she could go all day. "Look at _him_, Bella. He's looking at you…." Alice nudged and winked over to a guy a couple tables over with a white baseball cap backwards on his brown hair. His brown eyes mimicked mine, and followed my every move, wondering.

"He's cute!" Alice chimed and winked, "and he has good taste, I like that hat." she continued waving unsuccessfully.

"He's probably balding prematurely, and you have Jasper, remember?" I reminded her of the long distance phone calls every night for hours at a time, and the tears that would follow when she realized Jasper couldn't come home when Rosalie did. Someone had to be there. He was so selfless sometimes and Rosalie took that for granted. Every week or so, she would catch a flight—at Emmett's expense—and make her way up here, while Jasper had to stay behind. It killed Alice, but she wouldn't say anything to Jasper or Emmett, and if she were to say anything to Emmett, he had no handle on Rose. I was there to hear it all. But, no matter what, Alice and Jasper would make sure it worked.

"Yeah, but he's not here."

My eyes bulged out of my skull, "Alice!"

"I'm kidding." She cowered and recoiled, but then shot a glance back to where the guy was sitting, "Oh, he's coming. Breath check."

"What?"

Alice casually leaned over, acting like she needed a chip, and sniffed, "All good."

"Alice!" I chided again.  
My eyes were still focused on Alice when the guy made his way over. He was cute, really cute, and he looked straight at me. I could feel his eyes, but I didn't want to turn into a tomato right in front of this stranger. I was just wearing a pink hoodie with semi-tight jeans, so I couldn't have been mistaken for some supermodel or anything, meaning the paper in his hand couldn't be for an autograph. My hair was bent out of shape and hung over my shoulders, like Alice had said it would.

"Well, how are _you_?" Alice started the conversation when she noticed I wasn't going to be talking any time soon.

"Fine," he still looked at me.

"May I help you?" Alice leaned over the table, between his eyes and my face, "She has a name, and a face, that doesn't like to be stared at so much, and if you think this is a good flirting technique, it isn't. She likes people. Who speak. To her face. Not…" she pointed up and down at him, who was now thankfully looking at her, "Whatever you are doing. So please stop. Our brother is big and scary and he can snap you in half."

Alice always pulled out the "big, scary brother" when she had a bad feeling about someone. We made it as our little code. "Sorry," he said politely and pulled a chair to our two person table, "I don't normally do this—"

"Talk?" Alice guessed.

"No, well, yeah, but I talk, not to you, though."

"Right. I don't know you. I don't talk to people I don't know. That's what my big, scary brother says," she assured and rushed out in one breath. "May I have your name? You know, in case I need to call the police."

"Alice!" The first word I said. At least it wasn't something I would regret.

"What? It could happen."

Cute guy put his hand out, but then pulled it back suddenly, "Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Who's asking?" Alice stood up dramatically, causing the chair to slide back like on TV.

"Yes?" I answered, ignoring Alice_. He's Hot Guy now._

The creases from smiling a lot lit up, "It's me, Jacob."

"Jake? Little Jake?" I scooted back, not knowing if this was real. It couldn't be a joke, but…he's been gone for ten years.

"Yeah. Well, not Little Jake anymore, but it's me, Jacob."

_Jacob's hot? _

"Who's Jacob?" Alice let her red flag down and took her seat again, seeing no danger since I was specking coherent sentences.

"He's...Jacob? Goodness, it's been forever!" There went my coherence. I stood and gave Hot Guy/Jacob a hug.

"Yeah, Dad sent me out." He pointed to his bags from _Fisher's Deluxe_ at his feet.

"But…why are you here? How did you know it was me?" I asked, intrigued, and happy I had a reason to stare at him.

"I would always know you, Bella. And we moved back to the same house a few years after we left. Yep, been there for about, seven years now, but I had to go live with Sam in Olympia for a while. Rebellious phase." Jacob nodded and appeared to blush a bit.

"You? Rebellious? No…" I gaped, remembering how we stole his dad's fishing pole to go pole vaulting, but we broke it. I rubbed my arm where, as a result, was fractured after that incident.

Jacob noticed, "I see that's better." He smiled a deep, dimpled, white smile.

"Yeah, ten years kind of does that." I laughed.

"Well, I hate it, but I got to go. Dad's going to be mad if I don't get home soon. I have to fix his truck tonight." He stood to leave and I realized how much he had grown.

"Oh, oh, that's okay. It was good to see you, though." I stood and reached up for another hug, hoping he would hug back, and not leave me hanging like a fool, reaching for the ceiling.

Thankfully, he hugged me back. "Yeah, you, too. Here's my number, I wrote it over there at the other table, you have to call me sometime and we can hang out. I'm sure Dad wouldn't believe you have grown up."

"Most people think I stay seven forever, too." I laughed. Good, I said something funny.

"Nice to meet you, too, Officer." He motioned to Alice and held out his hand, but then pulled her into a hug. "And, I know she doesn't have a sister," I heard him whisper in Alice's ear.

"The name's Alice, and I'll be watching you." Alice teased and saluted Jacob as he walked off.

I watched him walk away with his more structured gait. Well, I guess ten years does that to somebody. I would definitely call him.

"Oh, Bella, that reminds me! I have to get some cop sunglasses, now."

Yes, I would definitely call him.

**REVIEW! **


	3. Nancy Drew and Captain Obvious

**Alright, to be quite honest, I don't remember what I put in the last author's note, and I am definitely too lazy to go and click a few times to get it straight. So....Yeah, this author's note isn't much to marvel over, but I had to put something. I couldn't just post a _story_ all three of you who read love my author's notes! If not, please don't contradict. It's all I got. LOL. Well, I think that's about it. **

**Enjoy....**

Another night was spent at Alice's house. I didn't want to be hasty and nagging by calling Hot Guy, now found out to be Jacob, that first night, but today could work.

"I have to go out." Alice came out of her bathroom, wringing her wet hair into a towel.

"…Okay…?" She never said "I," it was always "we."

"Gosh, stop giving me the third degree, Bella! We don't have to do everything together! Can't I go out for one day alone?" She squealed and slammed the door back, leaving the towel outside.

The door opened again, "Crap!" and slammed herself back inside.

I walked over to the door, and put my hand up to knock when it opened in a rush in front of my face, swirling my hair in the process. "What, Bella?" Alice wondered out loud.

"I was going to ask why I can't come."

"Because you can't." She nodded to herself, apparently satisfied with that answer. How she always said everything so quickly was more than I could handle. It took me a while to fully understand everything she said, but after a while I couldn't understand people who spoke normally.

"Sure I can. I have nothing to do today. My nonexistent social calendar just seemingly opened up today! How great!" I followed Alice as she bounced around her room, looking for anything to keep from talking to me.

"No, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

I was getting tired of this, "Oh, I forgot I was supposed to do everything you said."

"Alright, Bella. Want to know why?"

Even though this was just an outing she would rather do alone, I was bored, and wanted to know why. "Yes."

"I'm going shopping, and, well…you're sort of a downer." She treaded those waters carefully, not wanting to hurt any fragile part of me.

I stifled a laugh, "That's it?"

Alice's eyes narrowed at me, "Yes, that's it."

I let the laughter fly as I walked out of her room so she could get started on her "alone shopping." Anyone who knew Alice knew she wasn't the one to choose to shop alone. She craved human attention, which wasn't bad, it was good for me, but she rarely shopped alone. Rose probably wanted to go, and everyone knew how well Rose liked me. I didn't think she liked anyone, but Alice was dating her brother, so they were on speaking terms.

An hour passed of sitting on the couch watching _Sweet Sixteen_ when Alice finally made her way downstairs. "I'll be back," she said to no one in particular.

"Have f—" she was already out the door before I could finish my sentence.

"Where's she off to?" Edward asked as we both heard the Porsche's engine roar and squeal out of the driveway.

"Shopping."

"She went yesterday."

"I know. I was there." I nodded, never taking the time to look at her brother who was standing behind the couch.

"Thanks captain obvious. After twelve years, I know you're the only other person I know who eats Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and you always finish the bowl. Yesterday, only half of it was eaten," he said matter of factly, and I knew he had to nod his head somewhere in there.

"Good job, Nancy Drew!"

He automatically disregarded that demise of his male integrity and changed the subject, "Now what?"

"I don't know," I proceeded to change the channel when the screaming birthday girl in a purple bubble dress got to see her new black Bentley, when it reminded me Edward never answered my question. "Are you coming to this mysterious party I don't know about?"

This time I turned to look at him. His eyes were serious and it was obvious he didn't really want to answer. He just shrugged his shoulders.

The one thing someone can do is shrug their shoulders at me and get my temper fired up. I ask a question, I want an answer. A verbal one. "I asked you a question."

"I gave an answer." His feet were heavy as they went up the stairs to his bedroom on the right.

I don't know what came over me then, but I was ticked. The words flew in my ears and exclamation points were put in all the wrong places. I knew what he said and what context it was in, but it was rude. I followed him up the stairs when he turned around in front of his bed. "May I help you?"

"Answer me," I growled.

"Sheesh, what did I do?" he recoiled.

The surprised and scared look on his face made me calm down a little, "Are you coming or not? I need to make a guest list." I lied.

"Probably not."

This was a party his sister was throwing. Yeah, everyone at school would think it was my party, but that was just to keep up my appearance. If Alice threw every party, she would be followed constantly and asked for money continuously. I laughed at his silly statement, "Yes you are."

"No, Bella. I'm not." Edward turned around and made his way to his desk beside a bay window.

"But it's Alice's party."

"No, it's _your_ party," he corrected.

The anger came back again. There was nothing wrong with me, "And that makes a difference?"

Edward grabbed a pen and paper, opening up a psychology textbook, "Actually, yes."

I walked up and slammed the book shut. His hand was lucky to have made it out of there alive. Boy, did he have some nerve, "How exactly does it make a difference?"

Edward stood up and began walking toward the door, "It just does."

I stood in front of him. Our heights were such a vast difference, I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to, but I felt I could take on the Chinese Army. "How?" my hands found my hips, and head cocked to one side.

"You know the history we have, Bella." he said softly, like I should have known that was the reason all along.

"History?" I was screaming now, and heard the front door open, two steps in, and back out, leaving the door to shut quickly behind them. It was probably Emmett. "How is people suggesting we should go out, history? And if that is, how does it have anything to do with anything?!"

"Stop screaming, Bella. Don't be absurd." Edward said quietly, and looked around the room for any other feasible means of escape. I wouldn't give up my stand, and he couldn't find any other way out, so he sat down on the bed.

I took a deep breath, realizing my slight fault. "I'm not being absurd. What's the big deal?"

Edward took one hand that wasn't holding himself up and rubbed his head, "Bella, what would everyone think if I was at your party? Alone."

I was holding back the urge to scream again, and resisting the feeling to cry and run away. "Your entire family will be there." I held it together fairly well, but the hysterical edge was still in my voice.

"I can't come. People will start talking again, and I was just getting over that. There's nothing wrong with you, Bella, but I just can't deal with it again. It's not just a party; it's the beginning of the end." Edward sat up and said his words carefully, never looking at my face.

"A party? The beginning of the end?" Tears began to well in my eyes from the anger, "Look who's being dramatic! You don't want to come, fine! But I feel sorry for you. You're a sorry human being, Edward Cullen!" I stormed out of his room and back toward Alice's.

I heard the thunderous footsteps follow, "Sorry? How am I sorry? You're crying over me not coming to your stinking party you're not even supposed to know about!"

That hit a nerve. He knew I cried when I was mad, "You're sorry because you can never do anything for yourself! Never! It's always about what others will want, or what 'they' think! Edward! You're your own person, and living your life like you have been is sorry!"

"I think for myself!" he defended.

"How?"

"I don't know! I just do." He stood up straighter and stepped back from where I was in the hall in front of Alice's bedroom.

"See! You can't even come up with one example," I laughed and turned away. "Does Esme still pick your clothes, too?" I said the last part without even thinking, and I wished after the question came out, that I had bitten my tongue.

"So I'm a child, Bella?" he looked disgusted.

I didn't know how to respond after that. I hadn't meant for that to come out, but we were in an argument, so I couldn't apologize, "I don't know, are you?"

"No, I'm not. And I think for myself!"

"Stop acting."

"How am I acting? You ask me these questions and accuse me of being a fake, a fraud, and a child, and when I defend myself, I'm acting. What do you want?"

He had a point. Crap. My voice calmed down, "Do something for yourself. Maybe you want to come to the party or not, I don't know, but just do something you've always wanted to do, and don't worry about what others think or say."

His expression hardened, "It's not that easy, Bella. I have worked hard for what I have, and I'm not about to lose it for being childish."

"Having fun is childish?"

"Mostly, yes."

"So, I'm childish?"

"I didn't say that—"

"But you meant it. Do something for yourself!" I began to walk away, for the tears were beginning to come again.

"Like what?" he screamed back.

"Oh, my God! You can't even think of something to do for yourself! Are you serious? What about when high school is over? What about then? When the social status, friends, money, and girls don't matter? What about then? When all you have is yourself? Do you want to sit in front of the mirror all day, watching yourself get old, wrinkley, and grey-haired, living off of Daddy's money? Because that sure sounds like that's where you're going." I was done with this conversation and ran into Alice's room while he stood silent in the hall.

The last thing I saw was Edward lean against the railing, mouth clenched into a hard line, and some moisture gather in the corner of his left eye.

**Now, i don't know if that was much of a cliffhanger, but I don't know if you saw that coming either. I didn't. Well, not until my hands took my computer hostage and typed all of that up there. Afterwards I knew all about it. -nods head- Since you are all used to the new policy of FF, you shoudl all know you must submit multiple reviews. To me. Now. :-) **

**So...do what they say and press that little green button.....**

**Down there. **

**Keep going. **

**Closer. **

**CLOSER. **

**PUSH IT!**

**Please? **

**Do it! **

**For me. **

**For Jacob. **

**For Edward? **

**For all of them? **

**Oh, stop it and just go!**


	4. Stupid Google

**Yes, this one is a little shorter than usual, but I got the point made with a little LOL's here, too. Well, I hope you LOL. If not, go to the doctor, sit upside down on the table with the itchy paper, sing Barney, and watch Big Bang Theory. If you don't laugh then, well, you're a lost cause.....**

I'm going to call Jacob. It's going to be great. I thought to myself as I sat, steamed, in Alice's pink and brown bedroom.

"Hello?" The person at the other end groggily answered.

"Hi. It's Bella."

"Oh, hey, I…didn't expect you to call. I thought it would be that whole, 'wait three days to make him more interested' kind of deal." Jacob softly chuckled as I heard him groan and sit up.

There's no way…"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it's no problem. Um…I don't mean to pry, but are you okay? You seem a little agitated." He treaded carefully, knowing by my voice my attitude wasn't in tip top shape.

"I'm fine," I lied, a little harsher than necessary.

"You don't want to talk about it," he stated to no one in particular.

I needed to talk to someone. Anyone. And he was captive. He brought this on himself…"Yeah, actually I do. You know what I hate?"

"Wh—"

I cut him off. The blood was rushing to every part of my head as I hung upside down off of Alice's bed. "I hate it when people are so…" I struggled for the right word, "Stupid!"

"Stupid?" he said and I knew a smile spread across his features.

"Yeah, stupid," I said defiantly.

"I hate those stupid people, too," he laughed out loud.

My eyes were beginning to feel the pressure of my inverted position, so I raised my head up. "How is that funny?" I resisted the urge to hang up on him. He hadn't changed. Personality wise that is. Looks were another story. Focus on hotness. Focus on hotness…

"You sound childish." He continued chuckling.

I remembered calling Edward the same name, and suddenly felt some remorse, feeling how much of an insult that was. But I told the truth. "How?" I screamed. It was entirely meant to be that loud in my mind, but it just came out like that. "Sorry, I," well, I can't say I wanted to scream in my head, "Sorry."

"It's fine. You hate it when people are stupid. That's understandable, but everyone isn't going to meet the Bella standards. People will get under your skin. That's how it works."

I felt chided by a father figure. "You sound like Charlie."

I could tell he felt he accomplished some breakthrough. "He's a smart man."

"Are you in trouble with the law or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly legal. It's just that people are stupid. I'm stupid. You're stupid. We're all a little stupid. You can't get so worked up about it."

"I'm not worked up," I said before I could think about my honesty.

"You're stupid."

"Am not," I defended.

"Do you even know what stupid means?" he asked.

According to Webster, it was the definition of Edward, but I couldn't say that. "Yes."

"What?"

Edward. "It's when someone is…"

"You can't use the word," he instructed.

I was glad he couldn't see me trying to Google "stupid." It's a simple word. None of the definitions were what I wanted to see. "It's…you know, when someone is…"

"Dull, boring, uninteresting, foolish. Yeah, I know you Googled it."

"Did not."

"I heard you typing."

Crap. "Okay," I exaggerated, trying to make it seem I was lying. Reverse psychology. Yeah, that'll work.

"Stupid means…someone that doesn't agree with you. Someone who has different methods or reasons than you do. Someone you don't get. They do things differently. Yeah, maybe you think they should do the same things you do, so you subconsciously call them stupid."

That was mean. I'm not mean. Mean people call people stupid.

I got it…"I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"But—"

"Bye, Jake. I'll call you later."

**Bloop! Bloop! What do you think? Hate me? Love me? Hoping for the latter, but I can understand hate, too. Man I wish I were Stephanie Meyer. Why? Why not!? **

**Review! **


	5. No Emmett Never Emmett

**These chapters aren't that long, I know, but there's a lot more to come. You'll be happy your eyes didn't suffer from strain. I'm helping you. I really am...**

Edward was still sulking in his room when Emmett decided it was safe for re-entering the house. Alice was still Lord knows where, but I didn't need her right now. "Is everything okay?" he called as he half-opened Alice's door.

I turned around from Alice's computer, "Yep. Couldn't be better."

He decided it was clear to enter the room, "Are you lying?"

"Nope," I turned back to the computer.

"What happened?"

I ignored the question, "I'm glad you came back."

"Bella, I knew we had something, but Rose will kill me…" he led on, sliding over toward the bed.

I wasn't going to turn around, "No, Emmett. Never, Emmett. I need your…opinion."

"I'm not a clothes person." He assumed I had caught Alice's shopping addiction and needed his opinion on some outfit.

"No, it's not clothes. I have this...idea, and I would like to know if it would work."

I turned around to see Emmett's furrowed eyebrows, "Idea?"

"Yes, idea."

"And you want to tell me?" Emmet's eyes began to brighten.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I value your opinion," I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie; I just thought he would understand most. Understand enough to tell me the truth, regardless of my feelings, and keep his trap shut.

"That's a lie, but tell me anyway!" He bounced up and down on Alice's bed, taking the springs to their limit. The squeaks made the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I told him with a mix of 'ooh's' and 'ahh's', he reassured every idea I had. Everything I thought would work—well, not work, but illustrate—was now put into action.

"You going to do it?" he asked after I was finished with my plan.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"He's stupid." A smile spread across my face as Jacob's countenance popped into my head, calling me stupid, first as a child, then now. I knew that was reason enough to do what I wanted to do. I hope I'm not stupid.

**REVIEW!**


	6. My Stupid Plan

**Now we're getting to the good stuff. Sorry it's taken so long, I didn't have much spare time. **

**Enjoy...**

It took a few days before Edward and I were on speaking terms again. He had his little tantrum when I went home, and by the weekend, I was back at Alice's. Emmett and I acted like we normally did, although sneaking small looks at each other every day or two, thinking about the upcoming endeavor.

Alice was gone again. I found out why she was gone the other day. She was shopping for the party. The mysterious party. The one I "didn't know about." As far as she was concerned, I still had no idea a party was even in the works, and when she felt comfortable enough to tell me, I would have the same surprised/mock-shock face I always had. She said the day she came back I couldn't go into the garage. Not that I did anyway, but now I wasn't allowed.

Again the house was empty except for Edward and me. I didn't make it awkward, and neither did he. We had the cordial greetings, but never like we were close. Edward sat as far from me as he could in the living room. I was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Either one of us could have gotten up to go watch TV on one of the other numerous television sets, but we were both too stubborn to do so. Edward looked around nervously, and finally stood up and grabbed the remote. He cut the TV off, and stood in front of the empty black box. "This is enough. This is childish." He pointed to the both of us, noting the space separating us. I had nothing to say. Emmett said he would crack soon enough, so it was up to me to keep the strike up. "I thought about what you said. It was mean. I didn't think you had it in you, Bella, but you were quite…harsh." He stopped talking, but I knew he had more to say. Edward's eyes darted around the room, trying to find the right words, "You were…" Here it comes… "Wrong."

What?!

He continued, "I do things for myself. I am me. I agree I should experience a little more, and learn to be more self-sufficient, but, other than that, you were totally off base. I have no reason to defend myself to you." He nodded, pleased with the semi-stand he made.

Unnaturally calm, I began to respond, "Yet you are."

"No, I am correcting you."

"You're defending yourself. You said 'I am me.' There's no reason to say such a seemingly profound statement unless it's in response to some defamation of your character." I was proud of my use of big words. My Ninth grade English teacher would be so proud.

"I _am_ me," he said again, only with more emphasis, and wondering if he should put a question mark on the end or not.

"Why did you say that again?"  
"I don't know," he defended, his tone slightly elevated.

"Sure you do." I leaned back more on the couch, appearing more at ease. "You don't know what that means. You _are_ you, but you have no idea who Edward Cullen is. You don't know what you want in life. You think you do, you think you have it all figured out. But, nothing happens like you want it. You have to know how to let go."

"I do."

"Sure." I nodded sarcastically.

"You think I don't," he stated.

"I know you don't. You don't know how to have fun either."

He looked like he was being dogged. "And you do?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled, knowing he was falling into my trap. Slowly but surely.

"How?"

I craned my head out some, straining to hear. "How what?"

"Well then how do you 'have fun' or 'let go?'" He rolled his eyes, not thinking I knew what I was talking about. I know. Oh, I know.

I stood up, unable to let this opportunity pass. Those weren't the exact words I was looking for, but it was as close as I would probably get. "Give me one week. You'll have more fun then, than in as long as you can remember."

Edward looked at me like I was…well...stupid. "What?"

"You heard me." I had to stand my ground. I had to. I'm not going to be mean and subconsciously call him stupid. I'm going to figure him out.

"No." He began to walk away and up the stairs.

Regain control, Bella. "Why?" Remember what Emmett said.

"It's absurd. I'm not going to go shopping, get my nails done, a massage. I don't like that."

Remember what Emmett said. He was right. "You're scared." I said like I was coming to this realization suddenly.

"What?"

"You're scared." A smile spread across my face again, "You're scared that you _will_ have fun. You don't want me to be right. I should have known." I shook my head and sat back down on the couch, hoping Edward would stop halfway up the stairs and take the bait.

"No. I don't care if I have fun. How would I be scared of having fun?"

Crap. Emmett didn't go over this. "You don't want me to be right. You're Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan. I'm nobody. You're somebody. You don't want _me_ to be right about _you._" Good one, Bella.

He stopped, "What do I get out of this?"  
"Um…you have fun, duh." Take the bait! Take it!

"What will we do?"

Yes! Yes! YES! "I can't give it all away."

"Will I make a fool of myself?"

I can't lie…. "Maybe."

I heard the footsteps come back down to the living room, "I have to go on something, Bella."

"No you don't," I assured, watching him come and stand in front of me again. I didn't like talking to someone and not seeing their face.

He studied my face, searching for some hitch, some loophole. He found none. He shook his head side to side, "I don't—"

"I bet you won't."

"That's unfair. I was going to say no."

"Then you owe me."

"How much?"

"More than Alice's shopping bill, that's for sure." I chuckled, hoping he was like his brothers.

Edward receded, "This is _only_ for the money."

"Of course."

"I want something, though." He stepped closer to my sitting body, leaning in dangerously close.

I backed as far as the couch would allow, "And that would be…?"

He didn't even have to speak above a whisper, "If I do this, make it through the week, and have no fun…you have to go out with Mike."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Don't do it, Bella. He can read a fun magazine, work on a puzzle, play jenga, that's fun. Nothing is worth this. "Deal." Are you kidding? Bella! Bella! No!

Edward backed up to his standing position, "Great."

"But I'm going to win."

Edward walked back up the stairs, "Sure." He stopped, "Oh, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

**Reply. No, that's not it. Respond? No, not it either. Relate? Not a chance. OH! IT'S REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR. Now satisfy me and do what you're told. REVIEW!**


End file.
